battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloudy's Collection
Cloudy's Pile of Stuff is a collection of stuff owned by Cloudy, which appeared in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Most of the items are references to old episodes of BFDI, BFDIA, and BFB. Cloudy seems to like this stuff and is very protective of it, as he got angry at Snowball and Coiny for breaking his window. In BFB 9, Cloudy gets angry at Coiny again for same reason. List of items in the collection *BFDI DDSs (from A Leg Up in the Race) *Non-Slip Shoes So Ha (from Take the Plunge: Part 1) *Window (Broken twice because of Snowball throwing Pin's blueberry seeds and Coiny throwing a ball) *A radio (from Sweet Tooth) *Box of tissues *A hat (from Power of Three) *Glasses (from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *Goggles *A basketball (from Power of Three) *A bowling ball (from Barriers and Pitfalls) *A baseball bat (from Power of Three) *A plant pot (with soil in it) *A gear (from The Reveal) *Teddy Bear (from Power of Three) *Simondomino magazine (from The Reveal) *No More Advertisements Foundation Subscription Magazine (from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *A Frisbee (from The Reveal) *A tire (from Power of Three) *A fan *Spike Ball (from Hurtful!) *A hammer *Revolutionary Headphones *A pencil (from Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) *Yellow Face's flamethrower (from No More Snow!) *A needle (from Barriers and Pitfalls) *A key (from Power of Three) *A yellow crayon *Gumballs (from Barriers and Pitfalls) *Yellow Ball (from Power of Three) *A motor (from Barriers and Pitfalls) *Pennies *An egg (from Power of Three) *No More Advertisements bumper sticker (from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *Blueberry seeds *Stress Ball (from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *Off-switch remote (from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *Flower's Spinner (from Sweet Tooth) *Bubble Transformer (from Puzzling Mysteries) *Box of Paper Slips (from Crybaby!) *Pen's drawing of Four* (from Today's Very Special Episode) *Teardrop's drawing of Four* (from Today's Very Special Episode) *Leafy's balloon pump* (from Lick Your Way to Freedom) *Earmuffs* (from Four Goes Too Far) *The Earth* (from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) *Easel with a drawing of Cloudy on it* (from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) *X's Alarm Clock* (from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) *A blueberry bush* (from Getting Teardrop to Talk) *Taco's eaten fish* (from Lick Your Way to Freedom) *A can of Fork Repellent* (from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) *A rubber dome* (from The Liar Ball You Don't Want) *Donut's Twinkle of Contagion syringe* (from Four Goes Too Far) *Question card* (from Questions Answered) *A Better Name Than That's sled* (from Four Goes Too Far) *Staples* (from Fortunate Ben) *A fork* (from Getting Teardrop to Talk) *Pillow's notepad (from Four Goes Too Far) *BEEP's cake batter* (from Today's Very Special Episode) *A Better Name Than That's marker box* (from Today's Very Special Episode) *Duct Tape* (from Fortunate Ben) *Glue bottle* (from Lick Your Way to Freedom) * means that the item wasn't in the original pile Gallery Screen Shot 2018-03-03 at 4.03.58 PM.png|Next to the Tree Screen Shot 2018-03-03 at 4.12.31 PM.png Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-16-10-229.jpg|New pile bandicam 2018-04-08 17-33-28-458.jpg|Before the 2nd glass was destroyed. bandicam 2018-04-09 11-14-09-866.jpg|Cloudy gets mad. bandicam 2018-04-09 11-15-50-094.jpg|The pot in BFB 1. Assets Window0001.png|Cloudy's broken window. pot.png|Pot cloudy_key.png|Key cloudys_tire.png|Cloudy's tire cloudys_ball.png|Cloudy's ball CloudysBat.png|Baseball Bat CloudysPencil.png|Pencil CloudysBowlingBall.png|Bowling Ball CloudysFrisbee.png|Frisbee CloudysBottle.png|Bottle CloudysMotor.png|Motor CloudysHammer.png|Hammer CloudysBox.png|Box CloudysGoggles.png|Goggles CloudysSkiPole.png|Ski Pole CloudysGear.png|Gear CloudysHeadphones.png|Headphones CloudysNonslipShoes.png|Nonslip Shoes So Ha! CloudysDS.png|BFDI DDS CloudysRadio.png|Radio CloudysFlamethrower.png|Flamethrower CloudysBasketball.png|Basketball CloudysHat.png|Hat glas.png|Glasses btransf.png|Bubble Transformer Gun.png|Gun Crayonn.png|Crayon Cloudys egg.png|Egg Fightcommsdvdall.png|DVD Gumbl.png|Gumball Mag.png|Magazine Moty.png| Needle Body copy.png|Needle Polei.png Cloudys spikeball.png|Spike Ball Spinnerr.png|Spinner Stress.png|Stress Ball Teddy.png|Teddy Bear bumper.png|Bumper Sticker coins.png|Coins 1 coinss.png|Coins 2 Category:Items Category:Season 4 items Category:Cloudy